Various types of duck decoy devices known in the prior art. However, unlike the known duck decoy devices, the present duck decoy device is modular to accommodate repair and replacement of the components, provides a solid metal weight within an entire shell disposed on an underside of the duck decoy body, and provides a sinker fastened to the decoy via a reeled flexible feed line disposed on a spool. The present duck decoy device also provides a disc on one side of the spool which includes a plurality of notched teeth along the entire outer perimeter thereof as well as an upwardly directed hook disposed on a shaft of a rear platform that is engageable to one of the notched teeth to arrest spinning of the spool in order to cease the release of the line from the spool and to maintain the sinker at a selected distance from the underside of the duck decoy.